mahouka_koukou_no_rettouseifandomcom-20200223-history
Yotsuba Maya
Yotsuba Maya (四葉 真夜) is the twin-sister of Shiba Miya, and the aunt of Shiba Tatsuya and Shiba Miyuki. She is the current Head of the Yotsuba Family. Volume 7, Chapter 13 She is one of the strongest Magicians of the modern era in the world, known as the "Queen of Night" and "Demon King of the Far East". Volume 3, Chapter 4Volume 8, Chapter 1Volume 8, Chapter 15Volume 12, Chapter 0 Maya is one of the Seven Sages, an operator who has access to Hliðskjálf. Volume 11, Chapter 15 Appearance and Personality While she is actually in her 40's, her appearance gives off the impression that she's in her 30's. She looks to be 30 years old but is actually 47 years old in February of 2097. Volume 17, Chapter 5 Unlike Miyuki's beauty that defies description, Maya is a woman full of feminine charms and enchanting mature beauty. She wears a wine red formal one piece dress. She is so fearsome that even her cousin, Kuroba Mitsugu, is terrified of her. It is mentioned that she has a good sense of humor and a willingness to join in on a good joke. Volume 10, Chapter 9 Background When she was around twelve, Maya was kidnapped while visiting Taipei as part of a cultural exchange program sponsored by the Asian Branch of the International Magic Association. Her fiancé, Saegusa Kouichi, who was with her during the kidnapping, lost an eye trying to save her. Volume 8, Untouchable - The Nightmare of 2062 Maya was raped and experimented on by her kidnappers from Dahan's infamous Kunlunfang Institute. After she was recovered, Maya's elder sister, Yotsuba Miya, turned all of her experiences into information, separating the emotions from the memories to prevent the experience from overwhelming her sister's battered psyche. As a result, she claimed that Miya had killed her, as experiences are what make up a person and their personality. Due to that incident, Miya and Maya no longer had the warm sisterly bond they had shared before the incident. Maya also lost the ability to procreate due to the experiments, and her betrothal and relationship with Kouichi were called off (due to the loss of her emotional bonds as well as her inability to bear children). Maya is single and has never married. Volume 8, Chapter 12Volume 16, Chapter 1 YotsubaTwins.JPG|Yotsuba Twins Yotsuba Twins.png|Miya and Maya, the Yotsuba Twins Maya with Hayama.jpg|Maya with Hayama Though it was for a short period of time, both Maya and Miya were students of Kudou Retsu. Volume 3, Chapter 12 Kouichi was also under his tutelage. Volume 12, Chapter 8 She also spends great amount of time researching magic. Abilities Magical Abilities Meteor Stream :Meteor Stream is Maya's innate magic, is a Convergence-Type Magic, which controls the distribution of light in its area of effect. Its power is especially amplified in a closed space such as rooms or tunnels. References Category:Characters Category:Japan Category:Magicians Category:Yotsuba Category:Clan Head Category:Ten Master Clans Category:Seven Sages